de_kerk_van_almachtige_god_kennen_lerenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
44. Waarom ben ik nog niet veranderd na zoveel geloofsjaren?
Jinru Nanyang Stad, Provincie Henan Wanneer een broeder of zuster mijn zwakheden aanwees of geen acht sloeg op mijn mening was ik ofwel niet overtuigd ofwel disputeerde ik met hen. Later had ik spijt over mijn daden, maar wanneer ik geconfronteerd werd met deze dingen, was ik niet in staat mezelf te behoeden voor het openbaren van mijn verdorven gezindheid. Ik was hierdoor verontrust en dacht: waarom kunnen de woorden van anderen mij beschamen tot woede? En waarom ben ik helemaal niets veranderd ondanks dat ik God al acht jaar volg? Ik werd bezorgd en verzocht God regelmatig, Hem vragend me te verlichten om te kunnen weten wat de kernoorzaak was dat mijn verdorven gezindheid niet veranderd was. Op een dag, tijdens mijn stille tijd, zag ik een gedeelte uit een preek: “Iedereen heeft een afkeer van zijn eigen arrogantie en verwaandheid, zijn slinksheid en bedrieglijkheid. De meeste mensen veranderen enigszins; bepaalde mensen, die arrogant en verwaand zijn en onredelijk, die slinks en bedrieglijk zijn van nature, veranderen slechts een klein beetje en dus blijven hun uitdrukkingen en gedrag bijna onveranderd: hun arrogantie, verwaandheid, slinksheid en bedrieglijkheid blijven duidelijk te zien. Dit staat in verband met hun ervaringen. Van begin tot einde streven zij niet naar een verandering in hun gezindheid, maar observeren alleen hoe anderen het leven binnengaan. En als resultaat hiervan, belemmeren ze zichzelf. Want ze zien alleen de arrogantie en verwaandheid van anderen, en geloven dat alleen anderen moeten worden geoordeeld en getuchtigd door God. Ze denken dat zij God niet hebben weerstaan, en dat Gods oordeel en tuchtiging enkel voor anderen is. Geen wonder dat ze niet veranderen als ze Gods woord vanuit dit vreemde perspectief lezen.” (Communicatie van boven). Op dit moment had ik een ontwaken. Ik begreep dat de reden waarom ik niet was veranderd ondanks dat ik God al vele jaren volgde, was omdat ik in God had geloofd, maar niet had gezocht om mijn gezindheid te veranderen; had enkel aandacht besteed aan hoe anderen het leven binnen gingen en niet aan mijn eigen intrede in het leven. En op dit moment kon ik niet anders dan mij situaties inbeelden waarin ik druk in het rond liep, dringend ‘werkend’: wanneer ik at en dronk van de woorden van God nam ik vroeger nooit mijn eigen omstandigheden in rekening. Ik onderwees altijd anderen en beoordeelde hen in het licht van [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/video-category/God-s-word.html Gods woorden]. Op bijeenkomsten wanneer ik de waarheid communiceerde, deed ik het alleen om de problemen en uitdagingen van anderen op te lossen, en ik keek nooit naar waar ik zelf zou moeten binnen gaan. Wanneer ik de woorden van Gods openbaring over het verdorven wezen van de mens communiceerde, gaf ik voorbeelden over andere broeders en zusters, ik gebruikte anderen als waarschuwing, terwijl ik heel zelden Gods woorden gebruikte om mijn eigen omstandigheden te begrijpen en mijn intrede te vinden. … En zo gingen jaren voorbij en mijn eigen intrede in het leven bleef bijna onbestaande. Toch dacht ik dat ik een man van mededogen was, dat ik de last droeg van het leven van mijn broeders en zusters. In het bijzonder van vorig jaar tot nu, regelde de kerk dat ik samenwerkte met een jonge zuster, om onze plichten samen te vervullen, en ging ik door met het dragen van mijn ‘last’ en besteedde aandacht aan haar intrede in het leven. Wanneer deze zuster zichzelf toonde als arrogant en eigenzinnig, haastte ik mij om met behulp van Gods woord met haar te communiceren, maar ik dacht bij mezelf: je bent gewoon zo arrogant. Wanneer die zuster zichzelf niet kon bevrijden van haar negativiteit, omdat ze beperkt werd door haar zorgen voor haar toekomst en lot, vond ik de gepaste woorden van God om met haar te eten en te drinken en communiceerde dat God verlangt om ons te redden, maar van binnen minachtte ik haar: er is weinig tijd over en je zoekt nog steeds zo vurig naar zegeningen? Wanneer deze zuster zichzelf openstelde en me vertelde dat ze vaak achterdochtig was naar mensen, sprak ik de waarheid van een eerlijk mens zijn, maar van binnen irriteerde ze me: je doet te moeilijk. Wanneer deze zuster in een slechte situatie zat, maar niet kon zeggen waarom, zei ik haar zichzelf te onderzoeken, haar natuur te ontleden, maar waar het mezelf betrof, besteedde ik geen aandacht om Gods woorden te begrijpen en mezelf te analyseren vanuit dat wat ik openbaarde. … Was het niet zo dat ik dacht dat alleen anderen te verdorven waren en moeten worden geoordeeld en getuchtigd door God, en ik tegelijk mezelf buiten Gods woord plaatste? Was ik niet enkel aandacht aan het besteden aan de intrede van anderen in het leven en liet ik mezelf niet achter? Pas op dat moment realiseerde ik me dat ik een straatarme en armzalige bedelaar was, en mijn hart was vervuld van spijt. Onder Gods leiding, zag ik dat Zijn woord zegt: “Mensen zeggen dingen zoals: zet je vooruitzichten opzij, wees realistischer. Je vraagt daarmee van mensen af te zien van gedachten aan gezegend te worden. Maar hoe zit het met jezelf? Ontken je het verlangen van mensen om gezegend te worden en zoek je zelf naar zegen? Je staat niet toe dat anderen zegeningen ontvangen, maar denkt er stiekem zelf wel aan – wat ben je als je dat doet? Een zwendelaar! Als je zo handelt, klaagt je geweten je dan niet aan? Voel je je in je hart niet schuldig? Ben je geen bedrieger? Je graaft de woorden uit in de harten van anderen, maar zegt niets over de woorden in je eigen hart – wat een waardeloos stuk vuilnis ben je!” (‘Hoofdstuk 42’ van ‘Interpretaties van de mysteriën van Gods woorden aan het gehele universum’ in ‘Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees’). Gods woord doorboorde mijn hart en liet me diep beschaamd achter. Ik dacht aan alles wat ik had gedaan. Was ik geen oplichter, zoals Gods openbaarde? Aan de oppervlakte deed ik mijn plicht, maar in realiteit gebruikte ik mijn enthousiasme om Gods vertrouwen te beroven. Aan de oppervlakte hielp ik mijn broeders en zusters, maar in de realiteit gebruikte ik woorden en doctrines om hen te beroven van hun waardering en bewondering, met als doel een plaats te hebben in hun hart. Ik vertelde anderen om status niet te begeren, om niet arrogant te zijn, toch keek ik zelf vaak neer op anderen en was ik niet in staat om de zwakheden van mijn broeders en zusters correct te beschouwen en weigerde zelfs om mij aan iemand te onderwerpen. Ik deed anderen de intenties opgeven om zegeningen te verkrijgen, om niet geleid te worden door hun toekomst en lot, terwijl ik zelf vaak plannen maakte voor mijn toekomst en me er dikwijls ernstig zorgen over maakte. Ik was geïrriteerd door de sluwheid en achterdocht van anderen, terwijl ik dikwijls hun gelaatsuitdrukkingen gadesloeg en mij afvroeg hoe zij over mij dachten. Ik vertelde anderen om zichzelf te begrijpen, om hun diepste gedachten te begrijpen om hun natuur te ontleden, terwijl ik mijn kwaadwillige bedoelingen verstopte, en mijn woorden en daden niet gecontroleerd werden door God. … Gedurende vele jaren sprak ik grote woorden en verkondigde ik tevreden literaire doctrines, maar ik was niet gefocust op het binnengaan van de werkelijkheid en het naleven van Gods woord. Dientengevolge, doorgrondde ik mijzelf nog steeds niet en was mijn levensgezindheid niet veel veranderd. Daarentegen was ze steeds arroganter geworden. Net als God zegt: “… hoe meer ze begrijpen van de doctrines, des te arroganter hun gezindheid wordt.” (‘Mensen eisen te veel van God’ in ‘Verslagen van de gesprekken van Christus’). Ik beschouwde de doctrines die ik vasthield als mijn eigen kapitaal, maar ik gaf geen aandacht aan mezelf te begrijpen, om intrede te zoeken, om waarheid te winnen. Dus hoe kon ik dan enige verandering krijgen in mijn gezindheid in het leven? Gods praktisch werk en woorden voorzien ons van alle waarheid die we nodig hebben en Hij verlangt dat we die waarheid begrijpen, en door het vervullen van onze plicht wij het licht en de verlichting die wij hebben gewonnen, inbrengen in onze dagelijkse ervaringen en intrede, en dat voorzien aan onze broeders en zusters. Maar ik focuste alleen op mezelf bewapenen met doctrines, en beschouwde het praten over doctrines als mijn plicht, onbaatzuchtig anderen voorzien van de verlichting van de Heilige Geest, zorgen dat anderen de waarheid in praktijk brachten, terwijl ik zelf niet binnen ging. En als resultaat liet ik mezelf achter en bracht ik ook schade toe aan mijn broeders en zusters. Ik ben werkelijk een hedendaagse Paulus! God, dank u voor uw verlichting en illuminatie, dankzij welke ik heb mogen zien dat mijn tekortkomen in het veranderen van mijn gezindheid, ondanks vele jaren van [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/faith-in-God-should-obey-God-scroll.html 'geloof in Go'd], te wijten was aan het enkel aandacht besteden aan mijn werk, aan mezelf bewapenen met doctrines en pronken met mezelf, in plaats van aandacht te besteden aan mijn intrede in het leven. Ik haat het dat ik te arrogant en onwetend ben, dat ik de waarheid niet liefheb, en dat ik daardoor veel opportuniteiten heb gemist om binnen te gaan in de waarheid en verandering te zoeken. Ik ben nu bereid om de waarheid beter te begrijpen door uw woorden, om te zoeken naar een dieper begrip van mezelf, om ernstig en praktisch Gods woord in praktijk te brengen en de waarheid binnen te gaan, om door het in de praktijk brengen, u terug te betalen.